


These Stars Are For You (and Me)

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koganei and Mitobe go stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stars Are For You (and Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [flightlesscrow](http://flightlesscrow.tumblr.com/) who reminded me that it’s Mitobe’s birthday. ♥  
> Also the world needs more Mitobe/Koganei because of reasons (hush, they’re just adorable okay)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just playing in the sandbox. No beta, all mistakes here are mine.

Koganei checks his backpack one more time. He thinks he has everything he needs for tonight: a thick blanket, binoculars, two flashlights (with new batteries that he had picked up from the store earlier) and a map he had printed out from the internet.

The doorbell rings; it must be Mitobe, who’s punctual as usual. Stuffing everything into his backpack, he slips on his coat and tugs his hat on, before going out into the hallways where Mitobe is being fawned over by his mother.

Koganei rescues Mitobe by dragging him out the door, waving at his mother and purposely pretending not to hear her reminder to be home by midnight. Tonight of all nights, he’ll have to make an exception; if he gets into a little trouble for being late, it’ll be worth it.

“Ahh, I’m so excited, I’ve never gone stargazing before," Koganei says happily once they're on their way. When he had mentioned this very fact to Mitobe last week, the boy had shook his head sadly, as if Koganei was missing out on the world's greatest thing. After some careful planning, they had decided on tonight, when the weather would be perfect enough for a stargazing session.

Koganei had researched and Googled everything he could about stars and planets and even downloaded a star chart, which is now tucked safely in his backpack. He doesn’t want to come off as ignorant and disappoint Mitobe, who’s a big fan of astronomy.

The walk takes longer than expected, perhaps because it’s getting late, and the streets are nearly empty except for a few people making their way home. Koganei continues chattering, talking about the jokes that Izuki had shared with him in class - he was at his best, which was the worst ever - and relating a funny incident at home involving their pet dog.

Mitobe doesn’t say much, letting Koganei speak without interruption; but there’s on one occasion when Koganei looks up and catches Mitobe giving him small smile and a fond look; Koganei’s heart beats faster, his cheeks heat up and he forgets how to speak.

(His embarrassment doesn’t lasts longer than five seconds, not when he remembers a story he wants to share with Mitobe and he starts chattering away again.)

They finally reach the school. It takes them a while (the flashlights come in handy at this point, or else Koganei is sure he would have walked into the wall several times in the dark), but they manage to sneak in and make their way up onto the rooftop - the same place where they had stood at, above everyone else during assembly and declared their promises to the school a year ago.

Koganei pulls out the blanket from his backpack and unrolls it. It’s a big blanket; thick and warm and made of wool, and the perfect size for two people to share.

Suddenly he feels shy. Even though he and Mitobe have been sort-of-dating for a few weeks now, they haven’t discussed how far or what the relationship would be like. Do they hold hands? No, that is weird, Koganei thinks, although he suspects that Mitobe wouldn’t say no if Koganei were to ask him. But there’s a part of him that’s skeptical, that’s negatively telling him no, if he moves too soon, he’ll scare Mitobe away.

The glow from the flashlight that he’s left on the ground is enough to cast a faint glow on Mitobe, and Koganei can see that his head is tilted to one side as he gives Koganei a curious look.

“Urm,” Koganei can feel his heart rate increase, his hands sweating in their gloves, “I-I only... one blanket... urm... we have to share it!” he manages out.

Mitobe doesn’t respond, and Koganei wonders if he had overstepped his boundaries.

He’s glad for the slight darkness, because he’s sure that his face is as red as a tomato, and he doesn’t want Mitobe to see him in his weakness.

To his surprise, Mitobe sits down on the floor, and looks up at Koganei expectantly, before patting the spot next to him, a clear invitation.

Koganei can’t sit down fast enough.

He doesn’t end up close to Mitobe, however. The spot he’s in gives them enough space so it won’t be too awkward, and he tugs the blanket over their legs which are stretched out, covering the bottom half of their bodies.

To his dismay, Koganei realizes that the blanket may have seemed big enough at first, it doesn’t covered them completely. He stares at his side of the blanket which pathetically covers only half his body.

Mitobe lets out a noise that sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a snort, before he reaches over and tugs at Koganei, gesturing at him to close the gap between them.

“We don’t have to-- you can have the blanket, I’m not even cold, I have my own jacket and-- wait, what are you doing?” Koganei feels a surge of panic as Mitobe pulls the blanket off himself.

He gets his answer about two seconds later, when Mitobe shuffles closer, tucking the blanket around them before making Koganei lie on his back next to him, their shoulders touching.

Mitobe is warm and comfortable, and Koganei’s heart is pounding so hard that he’s sure that it’s echoing all around them; but then he feels Mitobe squeeze his hand, before entwining his fingers with Koganei’s, as if to reassure him that he’s there and it’s okay.

Koganei calms down soon enough. He reluctantly untangles his fingers from Mitobe's, in order to rummage through his backpack for the binoculars and the map, but when he finds what he needs he scrambles back underneath the blanket, selfishly reaching for Mitobe’s hand again.

Mitobe points out each correct planet or star that Koganei calls out and they pass the binoculars between each other to view some of the stars which are harder to view from their spot. The Big Dipper is tilted differently from the star chart until Koganei realizes that he had printed an old copy of the map.

Jupiter is the brightest star (or planet, as Mitobe corrects him with a nudge, adding a _hrmphh_ when Koganei apologizes and teases him by calling him ‘Mitobe-sensei’), seen clearly tonight along with Venus and Saturn - which, according to Mitobe - is supposedly a rare occurrence this month.

Soon, it’s time to pack up and head home. It takes them quicker this time, partly because Koganei is _freezing_ after being out in the cold for several hours. Although, if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t really want to go either; leaving now meant being separated from Mitobe.

As they walk home, Mitobe reaches out and takes his hand again, this time smiling at him. As Koganei gapes at him, surprised, he takes the opportunity to lean down and brush his lips against his Koganei’s forehead.

Which is their _first kiss_.

Sort of.

Unable to contain the happy feeling in his heart, Koganei grins widely. “Happy birthday, Mitobe,” he tells him fondly.

Mitobe responds by leaning down to give him a sweeter and longer kiss than the last, this time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently December 2012 is when you'll see five planets clearly in the sky with a normal telescope. ([Ref](http://earthsky.org/astronomy-essentials/visible-planets-tonight-mars-jupiter-venus-saturn-mercury))
> 
> Some slight embellishment made for the story.


End file.
